


The night shift customer

by Niceven (Nicevensilace)



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Will, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicevensilace/pseuds/Niceven
Summary: Meet Cute Prompt #248: A is a barista and has come to recognize the regulars and their orders. One day, B walks in and A greets them, starting to prepare their order, when B stops A with a sigh: “I’m not who you think I am.” After receiving a blank stare from A who has no idea how to respond to that, B continues, “I have a twin. I’m the other one.”This fic kinda sorta follows this prompt xD





	The night shift customer

**Author's Note:**

> To the lovely [FhimeChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FhimeChan/profile) and [Cinnamaldeide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/pseuds/Cinnamaldeide)
> 
> This fic is very much unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

Will sighed and stared at the clock as he leaned against the back counter. He was bored. He had just finished the second walkthrough of the cafe’s small dining area wiping down and cleaning what he had missed earlier, and now he was thoroughly bored. He still had four hours left of his overnight shift and he hadn't had a customer in over an hour. It was dead. He glanced around the area behind the counter to see if there was anything he could clean, there wasn’t, and sighed again. He was forever grateful to Bev for helping him get this job after he took in a stray dog, his student loan stipends barely covered the costs to feed and house himself, so he had been in need of some extra cash. As much as the job bored him, it was worth it. Buster, as he was quickly named, was a little spitfire and made his cramped apartment feel like a home.

Bev had actually been the one to name the little terrier the day Will had found him, and immediately demanded that Will come work with her at the 24-hour cafe on campus. It was a blessing that the only shift that had been available to work was the overnight shift, it meant free coffee and very few people that Will had to interact with. Sure there were a few regulars, mostly students who would camp out at a table overnight, taking advantage of the free wifi and strong coffee, but most used the on-campus library. But there was one who definitely wasn’t a student. 

The guy was tall with sandy hair and a pinup girl neck tattoo. The first time Will had encountered him was the very first shift we worked. The guy, Nigel according to his orders, would come in smelling vaguely of cigarettes and spicy cologne and would always order a large black coffee with a smile that promised a good time. From what Will could gather, Nigel flirted with anything that moved, but Will was interested in him, not only for his sharp cheekbones and liaise-fair attitude but because he had a hard time reading him. Will almost always avoided eye contact with people, and most of the time he could get away with it but Nigel seemed to demand it from him. The man was interesting, intelligent and funny, Will looked forward to his nightly interactions with the Europen man, tonight was no different. He hoped Nigel would be wearing the silly blue shirt with the wiener dogs on it again, it was by far his favorite of all the shirts Will had seen the man in. 

Will continued to daydream, thinking of Nigel, as the clock slowly ticked by. He was so lost in thought that he almost didn’t hear the chime of the bell that sounded when the front door opened. Will straightened and walked the few steps to the register before looking up at who had entered. While he had hoped it would be the man he had been daydreaming about, he wasn't expecting him, just because Nigel seemed to come in at the same time every evening didn't mean that his routine wouldn't deviate. Thankfully the customer standing in front of him happened to be none other than Nigel. Though Nigel was looking much more put together than he normally did. Instead of the usual slacks and button-down shirts he usually wore, he was dressed in a three-piece pinstripe grey suit. His hair which usually fell into his face was combed and styled back and all of the other little things that Will had noticed about Nigel over the past several months were slightly different. While it was strange and definitely a different look for Nigel, Will approved. The man looked like sex on legs most of the time but right now he wanted to slowly strip him out of the pristine suit he wore and be ravished by him. 

Will flushed at the thought and quickly tried to compose himself while giving Nigel a small smile.

“Hey Nigel, you are looking really spiffy tonight, you want your usual?” He asked and winced as his voice cracked. God, how had just seeing this man in a suit reverted him back to being and feeling like a teenager?

Nigel smiled slightly and looked at Will with mischief in his eyes, “That would be wonderful, and I would also like to add another large black coffee to my order.”

Will fumbled as he punched the order into the register but quickly recovered and added the second drink to the order. “Sure no problem, Let me go get those for you.” Will turned and quickly made the drinks and set them on the counter. “Here you go Nigel, your total is $5.57”

Nigel handed over a $10 bill “You can keep the change and I do believe you have me confused with someone else. My name is Hannibal, Nigel is my twin brother, who I'm sure is just as enamored with you as I am and is currently kicking himself for not coming in here to order because I would love to see you again outside of your working hours Will.” Hannibal smiled and offered over a business card. “Please call me, I would love to see you again,” Hannibal said with a wink as he picked up the coffees and turned to leave.

Will stood there shocked and stared at the fancy business card in his hand before his brain clicked back on, “Wait how do you know my name?”

Hannibal stopped midturn and smirked at him, “Your name tag darling boy, have a good evening.” and with a nod, he left, leaving Will once again alone in the shop. The only difference was that Will was no longer bored.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://niceven-silace.tumblr.com/) and[Twitter](https://twitter.com/nicevensilace) I'm nice :)


End file.
